Harley Keener
|gender = Male |movie = Iron Man 3 Avengers: Endgame |actor = Ty Simpkins |status = Alive}} Harley Keener is a young man who had crossed paths with Tony Stark who broke into his garage seeking shelter and food. Keener allied with Stark in his quest to prevent the series of terrorist attacks and uncover the enigmatic Extremis program. Despte being attacked by Eric Savin, Keener proved to be a useful ally, as he had tended to the Mark XLII Armor in Stark's absence and helped track down the Mandarin in Miami. Over the next years, Keener and Stark kept in touch, becoming closer friends. Eleven years after he met him, Keener attended Stark's funeral after Stark sacrificed his life to defeat Thanos and his forces during the Battle of Earth. Biography Early Life to get scratchers. I guess he won because that was six years ago.|Harley Keener|Iron Man 3}} Harley Keener was abandoned by his father, who left in 2006 and never returned, supposedly with the excuse of going to to get lottery tickets, leaving him with his mother and sister.Iron Man 3 The Mechanic Meeting Tony Stark ]] Harley Keener became aware of an intruder in his garage one night and, armed with a potato gun, accosted the man. The intruder turned out to be Tony Stark, and the unexpected arrival was made even more impressive by the presence of Stark's latest prototype Iron Man armor. ]] The boy and inventor quickly developed a rapport. After providing supplies, Keener showed Stark to a location that had been the site of an explosion with a rare thermal signature, and then to Mrs. Davis whose son had been the cause of the event. That meeting did not go as planned, with Stark encountering Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin, two Extremis-infused agents also intent on finding the woman. The ensuing fight spilled back outside where Savin encountered Keener and used him as a hostage to ensure Stark's compliance. Keener was able to break free from the situation using a flash grenade that Stark had supplied earlier as a bully-deterrent. Supervising the Mark XLII ]] Despite Keener's earlier assistance, Tony Stark had left him by the roadside while he drove away to pursue the mysteries he was chasing. Keener's persistence in communicating with the inventor had a fortunate outcome while the two were in telephone communication. He snapped Stark out of an anxiety attack by pointing out that Stark's nature was to be a mechanic, and therefore he should simply build something. That gave Stark renewed focus and drew him back to Keener's garage to improvise a new series of gadgets with which to give him an edge while his armor was out of commission. Present from the Mechanic ]] After Tony Stark left to continue his vendetta, Keener was left to continue his mundane life. Not long after the encounter with the wayward mechanic, he came home from school to find his garage packed with new equipment, from computers to robotics, and was overjoyed. On a table was a more personal gift with a placard that read, "Potato Gun Mark II" and regards from "The Mechanic". Tony Stark's Funeral 's funeral]] Following the defeat of Thanos and the Black Order, Keener was one of the many people to attend Tony Stark's funeral, who had sacrificed himself to kill Thanos and his army.Avengers: Endgame During the funeral, Keener thought that after having been in touch with Stark all those years, he had come to see him as the only father figure he ever had.Iron Man 3 Star Reveals What Harley Was Thinking In Avengers: Endgame Funeral Scene Personality To be added Abilities * Marksman: Despite his young age, Keener is shown to have some skill in marksmanship. He accurately shot a potato at a glass bottle with his potato gun during his first encounter with Tony Stark. During the Battle of Rose Hill Keener accurately threw a snow ball at Eric Savin to prevent him from shooting Tony Stark. Equipment *'Potato Gun': Keener used a home-made potato gun that he had made in his garage when he first encountered and confronted Tony Stark, as well as shooting a potato at a glass bottle to prove the accuracy of the gun to Stark. Facilities *'Keener Residence': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother *Sister Allies *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Idol and Friend *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Mrs. Davis *E.J. - Former Bully Enemies *Eric Savin † - Kidnapper Trivia *Harley Keener is the first child to be a main character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Behind the Scenes *Harley Keener was created by Shane Black, who pitched the idea of a superhero running into a little kid in heartland America, a decision which Robert Downey, Jr. opened to be "a wise choice and a calculated risk" to the storyline of Iron Man 3."Iron Man 3" goes back to basics in a quest to save the U.S. *Ty Simpkins signed on a three-picture deal to play Harley Keener in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with Iron Man 3 being the first movie of the deal.Iron Man 3 Exclusive: Ty Simpkins Talks Cut Kiss Scene & 3 Picture Deal *When Ty Simpkins was called to make a comeback in Avengers: Endgame, he was about to do an audition and was on his way to a baseball practice but when his manager told him that he was being considered to reprise his role, he yelled so much in the car with his mom, whom he didn't initially tell about Harley's cameo as it wasn't a sure thing at that time. *According to Joe Russo, the decision to include Harley Keener in Avengers: Endgame was because they just felt that he should participate in Iron Man's funeral, though he doesn't know if Harley will return in further installments of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Joe Russo's Q&A about the plot of Avengers: Endgame in China *Emily Brobst was a stunt double for Ty Simpkins in the role of Harley Keener. References es:Harley Keener ru:Харли Кинер Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Students